wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The "What-If" Machine
THIS IS BY QUARX. NOT TUNDRA. IT IS A CROSSOVER OF FUTURAMA AND WOF. On Earth... Professor Farnsworth sighed as the “What-If” machine ended the video of what would happen if he created a new invention, which helped extend the forefinger. “So that’s what would happen if I invented the Fing-Longer,” he wondered aloud. “I guess this isn’t really that useful anymore.” He took the “What-If” Machine and pushed it into a garbage bin. Suddenly, a bright flash of light burst forth from the bin and vanished just as quickly, taking the “What-If” machine out of its contemporary universe. Farnsworth just sighed and went on with his life. Meanwhile, on Pyrrhia... Tsunami was having trouble falling asleep. It wasn’t unusual. Everydragon had one of those days where they just can’t seem to go to sleep. It was one of those days for Tsunami. She wanted to go to sleep, let the pain numb, and let her own imagination wander onto the topic of finding her family in the realm of dreams. She just couldn’t do it. After twenty more minutes of not being able to sleep, Tsunami just decided to go and study some of the history scrolls. They had a test the next day, anyways, so might as well be studying while up. She got up, stretched a bit, then tip-taloned silently out of the room. She went through the dimly lit hallways until she knew that she was in the study. She went over to the scrollshelf. Without knowing it, Tsunami would help utterly change the Dragonets of Destiny's not-so-favorable destiny. She would write history with this simple, yet mind-bogglingly fateful action. This is a decision, whose cause’s effect shall save thousands of dragons' lives. It is this action that shall shape Pyrrhia...forever. Her action shall become legendary. Her implemental action shall create songs, bring families together, and put renewed hope in all of those who call out for peace. She picked out a random scroll off of the scrollshelf. Now, most of you are like, "How does taking a random scroll off of a scrollshelf cause such a dramatic change in Pyrrhian history?" I, myself, would then encourage you to read the rest of this amazingly convenient story. "If you just read, then you would learn why, and how, a spark can cause a fire." Somewhere in the vast wastes of an another universe... A wormhole materialized, then dematerialized, within a matter of several milliseconds. Back on Pyrrhia... Suddenly, a large explosion shook the study. The floor imploded upon itself and threw Tsunami hard against the ceiling. She did, nor could, not scream, for the sudden, ineffable explosion that she could not seem to find a purpose for in any of the draconic technology that is currently available to the dragons of Pyrrhia that she had ever read about in the scrolls, before she was suddenly knocked out cold. A distantly muffled 'boom' was enough to wake up the light-sleeping Guardian dragoness, Kestrel. She snorted a bit and, despite her having to willingly forcing herself to convert, what seemed like, all of her energy, into just raising her neck, hoping that she had, somehow, developed the power of seeing through solid stone in her sleep, so she could easily see what exactly the Dragonets were up to and not worry about getting up ever again. She would then just send either Webs or Dune to deal with the Dragonets' problems and she wouldn't have to be doing so much work and her scales wouldn't be dulling out because of the enormous amount of stress those Dragonets put on her. And, for the billionth time, she was quite disappointed. Oh well, Kestrel thought. Hopefully, by the time I wake up, again, they would've found a way to blow themselves up, someway. Kestrel just shrugged off the idea of Morrowseer, if he found out that the Dragonets did indeed blow themselves up, possibly ripping her to shreds. If he found out, of course. A moment later, she was sleeping again. Back in the sleeping cave of where the Dragonets of Destiny slept, only Starflight and Sunny stirred, yet did not wake up, in their slumber. By a strange stroke of convenience, Tsunami happened to survive the explosion of a wormhole that conveniently happened to materialize in the cavern, that was previously unknown to anydragon, that conveniently happened to be below the Dragonets’ study room. The result was a massive explosion, which was conveniently caused by the wormhole suddenly materializing, and then, just as suddenly, dematerializing, had the potential energy to conveniently incinerate the entirety of Pyrrhia, and the star system it resided in, in a matter of of several milliseconds. Luckily, only a very, very, very small portion of that energy escaped. An hour later… After Tsunami had regained consciousness, the first thing that she plainly realized was that her head hurts. It hurt even worse than the worst beating she took when practicing her fighting skills with Kestrel. She couldn't even imagine an even worse kind of punishment that Kestrel can ever bestow upon her. Dehydration, maybe, but that's besides the point. Tsunami groaned in pain as she struggled for a few moments to open her aching eyes, while her ears rang from the sheer sound of the explosion. When she did manage to open them, she found herself surrounded by large, dark shapes. She had a moment of panic before she realized that, when her eyes fully adjusted to the darkness around her, the dark, looming shapes were actually piles of rubble surrounding her. Tsunami lit up her stripes and examined the room. Above her, a giant hole, which she assumed was the remnants of their study room, stood gaping at her It looked empty and lifeless. Upon examining the rest of the room, she found out that the explosion was apparently strong enough to smooth out even, what looked like, the roughest of rocks and even the sharpest of stalagmites. It wasn’t long until she spotted something shiny. Actually, it looked as if it was even more polish than the time Kestrel came back from her first, and only, pedicure. The surface seemed to reflect the flashing lights emitted from her stripes almost perfectly, as if it took it and mixed it with a golden tinge. Gold. Attracted to the new, shiny, golden object, Tsunami got up, wincing in pain. She moved her sore legs forward, despite them protesting their overuse because their cells were busy trying to repair the damage caused to her internally by the explosion. Her eyes watered, but she just wiped the water away and focused on the gold in front her. The dark, dingy cavern felt a bit on the warm side, which kind of made it a bit more irritable to her SeaWing instincts and what she was usually more used to. When she finally reached the object, to the point where Tsunami could see her own reflection in the dark, newly discovered glass thing that looked like it was intentionally cut into a lot of tiny, little squares. What ever it it did, it sure wasn’t just any old treasure. It looked like an oddly-shaped box. She then realized that a couple parts of the box looked like it had holes punched through it, but, on a closer examination of it, she could tell that those holes also had smaller, more metallic holes in them. “Strange,” she wondered aloud. “How does it work?” As if it heard her question, the glass suddenly lit up. Tsunami had to squint her eyes nearly shut at the sheer sudden brightness of the device. A few seconds later, though, her eyes adjusted to the brightness and Tsunami could finally look at the glowing-glass-thingamajigger…thing; she did not know what to call it. The glass depicted Tsunami sitting in the exact same cavern, in the exact same place, and sitting in front of the exact same object . At first, she thought that this machine would just record herself from a third person view-point. She was about to get up and just forget about it, when the box conversed, “What if the Dragonets of Destiny were to escape their guardians?” Then, it went dark, except for the words “Simulation Complete” in green, pixelated, Pyrrhian Draconic writing. This surprised Tsunami, for she did not expect it to suddenly say something out of the blue. Oh well, Tsunami thought. What is there to lose? She cleared her throat and prepared herself to ask the question that she had on her mind currently: “What if the Dragonets of Destiny were to escape their guardians?” The screen turned to a light-blue, with white lettering that said, “Please wait. Your question is being processed.” It was several seconds before the video started playing. The video began with Clay and Kestrel practicing their fighting skills. And, as always, Clay was losing… Five hours later... (This section of the story is completely, and utterly, derived from the end of the epilogue of Wings of Fire Book Five: The Brightest Night, by Tui T. Sutherland©MMIV. I do not own any of the material. It is just an inseparable part of this fanfic crossover. Please do not sue. I’m a good kid. Thank you for reading this.) “Well, I know what I want my destiny to be,” Clay said. “I want it to be sleeping and being friends with you guys forever. Oh, wait, also feasting! Lots of feasting!” “That sounds great,” Starflight said. “Best destiny ever.” “We can make that happen,” Sunny said, smiling, and all of them spread their wings and leaped into the wide open sky. (The epilogue, and the copyrighted material, ends here.) The same, green, pixelated words, “Simulation Complete” appeared on the screen, against a dark background, when the video finally ended after five hour of Tsunami staring at the moving images that the machine produced in an effort of answering her question. And a good answer, it was. Tsunami just thought of going back to bed, then blacked out. Several months after the war… “Wait, you knew what was going to happen even before we escaped?” Sunny angrily shouted at Tsunami in her room within the SandWing palace. “Uh, yeah,” Tsunami replied back to the SandWing princess. “I wouldn’t tell you the entire story of my dream and said it was true just to make me look like I was some NightWing who thinks he’s the most awesome and powerful dragon in Pyrrhia without having to strangle myself for thinking that, right?” Tsunami, Sunny, and their three other friends, Starflight, Glory, and Clay, were just meeting for awhile, to just sit, repose, and to discuss things like the friends they were. “I don’t think so,” Clay said. He then looked off over yonder, as if someone else was talking to him, but Tsunami just dismissed the action as being normal for him. “Wait just a moment,” Glory interjected. “You are telling us that you knew who our parents were, the dragons we would later meet and/or fall in love with, the deaths of the dragons we would’ve witnessed and/or discover, and that Thorn and I would be queens? You knew exactly what would transverse if we left the cave early? All this time?” “Yep.” A moment of silence. Then, Glory stated, all too simply, “I hate you.” “Why thank you for that lovely comment,” Tsunami sarcastically replied. In return, Glory gave Tsunami an evil eye. At least the war’s over now, Tsunami thought positively. She smiled, thinking of home, Riptide, and their first clutch of eggs that they recently had together. The landmass of Pyrrhia was all quiet. All was calm. All was tranquil. Well, at least on the surface, it was. Meanwhile, five million years ago, in the Pyrrhian star system… Slowly drifting ever closer to the unsuspecting world, where dragons were just beginning to evolve from Proto-drake. and Scavengers didn’t even begin to walk the surface yet, was an asteroid. This asteroid was rather large and was pocketed by craters, both large and small, from impacts that it had ever received during its 4.5-billion-year trip through the vast emptiness of space-time. It rotated around its axis about every six-and-a-half hours and completed a revolution every five or six years. It had encircled its star system’s main celestial body many many times, and it had never been gravitationally tugged at all. It had never left its orbit. It was, until one fateful day. Pyrrhia’s largest moon just so happened to be the farthest away from it. It is always trying to escape the gravitational pull created by the warping of space-time by the largest body in the planetary system that it resided in. Many times has it tried to escape; many times it was pulled back into orbit by its orbitee. This time, though, the moon might actually escape its gravitational captor’s trap. It orbited in a spiral pattern that gave the moon enough potential energy, to give it a chance to escape the warp, that it was stuck in, created by the bending of space-time by the planet of Pyrrhia, every few hundred million years. It would get so close, only to be pulled back into its original orbit by the laws of physics. This time, it was nearly exactly fifty millimeters from escaping the pull of Pyrrhia, when it was betrayed, yet again, by the very planet that it was trying to escape from. Maybe next time. The asteroid was affected by the shifting of Pyrrhia’s largest moon so much, that it managed to shift its orbit by about twenty-five millimeters. It also sent it into a spiraling pattern, which, with each revolution it made around its star, brought it only a few millimeters closer to Pyrria’s space-time warp. Five million years later… A dragon asked, “What if Fatespeaker’s right?” to a strange machine that they happened to find somewhere on Pyrrhia. Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Quarx Rylzma) Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Crossover)